Suzalulu oneshot
by fanofRANDOManime
Summary: Read or leave REALLY SHORT
1. one shot 1

"Come on Suzaku! Why don't you shoot?! You said that the one to kill Zero was you so why?! Why don't you shoot?! You're too weak!" Lelouch laughed with a smile.

"Lelouch! How could you betray me and lie to Nunnally! You do know that I could never forgive you, right? Lelouch, no, Zero! I will kill you as I have said but before that..." Suzaku pointed his gun at Lelouch and shot his gun away. Taking the moment while Lelouch was dazed, he ran up and held him from behind, tearing away the bomb attached to his chest. Suzaku then pointed his gun towards Lelouch's neck. "Lelouch, I... I have always liked you, ever since we were young. And this 'like' had turned into love for you when I saw you again. Why can't you see that? Do you understand the pain I have been through all these years? Always looking you from afar, you are always so high above, being the Prince of Britannia, always out of my reach. That's why I became one of the Knight of Rounds. It was a step closer to you, and yet, I became your rival. That's what hurt me the most, I've never intended to fight you I just want to be closer to you, but instead, you are getting further and further away from me."

"Lelouch's eyes widened. "Suzaku, oi, now... Now is not the time to talk about this! Let... Let me go!" Lelouch started struggling in Suzaku's embrace.

"I see, you'll never accept me huh? Then I guess we will have to say goodbye, this will end everything, everything.." Suzaku let go of Lelouch and brought the gun to his temple. He closed his eyes.

"Suzaku wait! Don't... Don't do it, please..." Lelouch shouted. "Suzaku I... I've also loved you from the start! I apologize for killing Euphy! I guess jealousy took over me and I didn't think clearly! Have you ever considered yourself in my place Suzaku? Seeing you with Euphy is the most painful thing I've ever went through. Seeing you and her together when I can never be in the place she is, when I thought I have lost your heart for good... Please understand Suzaku!" Lelouch was desperate, he didn't want his love to die, he took hold of Suzaku's hand which was holding the gun and threw the gun away.

"Suzaku looked at Lelouch in shock. " What you just said..." He stammered. "are they true? Do you really like me?""Lelouch nodded. "Yes Suzaku, I... Always did but never had enough courage to tell you."

Suzaku smiled. He then pulled Lelouch into an tight embrace and let Lelouch cry on his shoulder. Suzaku lifted Lelouch's chin up and kissed him. Lelouch immediately responded.

"Kallen, who was standing by the side, looked at them in shock. She had always liked Lelouch and the thought of losing him to Suzaku made her wanna kill Suzaku. She lifted her gun, aiming it at Suzaku, she shot.

A body laid on the floor, but no one was mourning. A pair of lovers were holding each other on the stairs to the doorway. Suzaku kissed Lelouch's forehead lightly. "everything's gonna be alright. There's nothing we cant do together right?" Lelouch smiled. And there lips attached to each others once again.

~end~


	2. one shot 2

"Stop!" a person in a familiar cape and mask was seen in front of the moving car, preventing it from moving forward anymore. Lelouch's eyes narrowed when he saw this. His last step to a world of peace, his success is near.

"Zero?" Kallen who was tied up and ready to be executed gasped and said in surprise. "but... Lelouch is over there..." She looked at Lelouch and tilted her head, not understanding what is happening

The figure started running up to the car and drew his sword. He avoided the bullets easily and was nearing Lelouch. Lord Jeremiah step in front and slashed at the fake Zero. When he passed him, Lord Jeremaih smiled and whispered. "Go on, white knight and receive your punishment."

"When he heard that, Zero's hand shook a bit but then went on steadily. He arrived on the platform where Lelouch was standing and prepared to accomplish his task.

Lelouch held out his gun. "Fool! You think you can get away with this?!" He shouted but his gun was then knocked away. The figure stopped for a moment, stalling, and then, seeming that he made up his mind, he stabbed Lelouch in his chest.

Lelouch fell and leant on the figure. His hand which was clutching his chest lifted up and touched the mask. "Suzaku, this is your punishment for your sins. You will forever have to live with the guilt of killing me." Lelouch coughed. "You will forever lurk behind the mask of justice and freedom and take my place, my mask, my identity."

Behind the mask, tears were falling from Suzaku's eyes. "Lelouch, I... I..." Suzaku stuttered. He had to tell him, it's now or never. Before he could say anything, Lelouch spoke up. "Suzaku, I... love... you..." Then, his body went limp. Suzaku's knees gave out and he fell to the floor. Lelouch's dead one slid down the slope and in front of Nunnally.

"No... No!" Nuannally screamed. When she touched his hand, pieces of Lelouch's memories flashed into Nunnally's mind.

~"Suzaku, we are only one step away from the world we've wanted. But I need your help to complete the checkmate step." Lelouch said and held out Zero's cape and mask to Suzaku. "I need you, to put these on and... kill me."

Suzaku's eyes widened. "Lelouch... Why?" he asked as he knew he would never be able go kill him, kill his first love.

Lelouch gave him a sad smile. "Think of this as a punishment to both of us, Suzaku. Please, I trust you and I hope you will do it, you are the only one I can trust this with." Lelouch looked at him with pleading eyes. "Do not greif for my death. Remember, when people dies, it is to protect the ones they love." Suzaku nodded and held back the urge to hold him and cry. Anything for Lelouch, he told himself. Anything.~

Nunnally was horrified. "Brother, this was your plan all along? How could I face a future without you?" She cried and looking at the smile froze on his face, she cried harder and harder.

But Nunnally was not the one who got the worst impact on Lelouch's death. As the crowd was cheering for Zero, only one thing was crossing Suzaku's mind. He finally understood what was the punishments to him and Lelouch. "We will be apart forever." he whispered. This was the real punishment. And he knew, he could never forget him to dim the pain, for Lelouch has given him the greatest reminder of his existence...

Zero.

-end-


End file.
